A Good Night Kiss
by zombified419
Summary: Albel Nox retells a fight leading up to a pleasent moment with Fayt.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any combined trademarks.

- A Good Night Kiss -

This enemy was strong – really strong. I, of course, had to engage it in combat. My party consisted of the maggot Fayt and weak priss Sophia. Cliff I would have preferred over Sophia – she recently joined us and wasn't very powerful. The best thing she did was heal, and even that wasn't too great.

It was a Proclaimer, a black one this time beside the usual white one. These small angels aren't difficult to defeat if I'm with Cliff and Fayt, but Sophia held us at a large handicap.

Fayt and I worked the Proclaimer over and things were looking pretty good. Suddenly we were ambushed. A Convictor showed up – these two make the worse combination. Sophia was healing, alright; she was healing Fayt. Slowly I was growing weary and becoming sluggish until the final blow was delivered.

The terrifying Convictor eluded my Palm of Destruction, counter-attacking with the whirlwind known as Aeroblast. Usually the attack doesn't do too much damage, but the ground was littered with broken glass and shards of metal. The three tornadoes picked them up along with the dirt.

I was trapped within a vortex, seeing and feeling shards of metal and glass slice my sides, chest, and legs. I felt nothing of my right arm except the tightening of my grip on my blade. I threw my armored arm up in time to block my head and face from the assault.

The time I spent trapped within was the longest ten seconds of my life.

"Whew!'' Fayt commented with a grin, wiping the sweat from his face. "That was tough, eh, Albel?" He looked towards me, smiling. I was on my knees using my blade to hold myself up.

"Yeah," I coughed, turning towards him slightly. "I'll…say." I coughed again, this time blood splattered the stone floor. I lost my balance, falling into blackness. Fayt caught me before I hit the floor.

"Albel!" I heard him scream. He shook me, trying to open my eyes. "Albel!" The distress was definite this time in high alarm. I opened my eyes weakly, a slight smirk on my face.

"Let me alone," I whispered up at him. "I'm…really tired." I shut my eyes again, breathing slowly.

"Sophia!" He hissed. I could imagine the look – the same look he gave demons when his friends were attacked. "Why didn't you heal him?!"

"I did –,'' Sure did, yup.

"You liar!" Fayt screamed, holding onto me tighter. I picked up on the sound of shuffling feet.

"Fayt, that's unnecessary –," it was Cliff's voice.

"I'm sure she tried her hardest -," Maria.

"NO!" Fayt screamed again. "She tried her hardest healing me! Not once did she even look at Albel! Now look at him. He might –," Fayt never finished his sentence. I cracked my eyes open to a small slit. A look of true terror took over his pretty face. Within the next second, my head was in Fayt's lap as his hands worked, healing every tear and gash in my skin.

"Albel? Are you okay now?" He asked finally, leaning over me. The pain was gone, making it easier for me to open my eyes.

He was leaning over far, his cerulean hair shielding his face from the others. Fayt's emerald eyes glistened with unshed tears. My eyes roamed the room, seeking the other six. They were far off, consoling a crying Sophia. Something wet made itself known on my cheek, snapping crimson back to emerald.

A stray tear had fallen from his cheek, only to land on mine. I willed my right hand to release its grip on the Crimson Scourge. Once it obeyed, I reached up. Carefully I wiped away his tears with a shaking hand, his eyes closing at my ministrations.

Slowly my hand cupped his cheek. He responded; leaning into my touch and covering my hand with his own, smiling.

"…maggot," I whispered admiringly, smirking. Fayt chuckled quietly, releasing my hand.

"I thought you were seriously hurt," he choked out. I knew he wanted to sound tough, but his voice betrayed him.

"I'm not as weak as you, slim," I countered, my voice hoarse. He frowned.

"Stop talking, Albel. I'll get Cliff to carry you – wait! Don't -!" Too late, pretty boy. I was already off of his lap and sheathing my blade. "Albel…" he sighed, exasperated. I stood, and soon his gaze made me uncomfortable.

"Are you going to get up?" He nodded and stood. The rest of them met us half-way.

"Albel?" Nel asked strongly. I turned my crimson gaze to her – she faltered slightly, but continued. "Sophia has something to say." When said symbologist stepped towards me, I heard Fayt growl lowly and take a possessive step towards me as well.

"I'm sorry, Albel," Sophia bowed deeply. I was so taken aback by what Fayt had done that I simply nodded. She smiled brightly at me before bounding off towards Mirage and Maria.

Even though I had been healed, the trek back was hard. I always stood a little behind the rest, but right now I wished they could see me before I fall out.

Finally I did fall. My face landed inches from a rather large scorpion. My eyes grew wide and I couldn't help it – I screamed. Loudly.

'Damn Mosel Dunes,' I cursed to myself as my mad dash towards a big boulder commenced. "Back! I command you!" I swung my blade wildly for emphasis as I screamed. Soon I felt eyes settling on me and slowly I stopped swinging my blade. They all looked like they would die laughing, all except Fayt.

Then something hurt my thigh, like a sharp sting. I looked down, lifting my skirt slightly. There was that damned scorpion, just finishing its sting. I grunted – thankfully I had sheathed my sword before falling off the rock and into oblivion.

-------------------------------

When I awoke, I was on a bed at the inn in Peterny. Feeling a weight on my side, I looked to see familiar locks of cerulean. Fayt was breathing heavily, his head on my bed. He was sitting in an extremely uncomfortable chair, from the looks of it. Carefully I stroked his head until he stirred, at which time I pulled back. He looked at my groggily and rubbed his eyes. "Hey."

"Hmph," I grunted, pulling myself into sitting position. "How'd I get here?"

"Cliff carried you," he said sitting up fully, popping his back. "And it's nighttime."

I looked out the window to see the moon high, surrounded by glistening stars. I hadn't paid much attention to the moon – I had seen the candle light and thought it was merely dusk. I don't like being inactivated.

"Hmm – hadn't noticed," I mumbled. I lifted my right arm to find it unbelievably sore. Oh well – I'll get over it sooner or later. But my left arm surprised me. I looked down, expecting to see metal and heaviness, only to see – my bandages? Someone had removed my armor! Fayt saw my surprised expression.

"When I took off your shoes, I didn't think you slept in that armor, so I took it off." Damnit. No one is supposed to see me so weak. I knew he meant well, but damnit Fayt! I could strangle you – wait, something else was wrong. "I also removed that collar-thing from your neck and unbound your hair," Fayt smiled. He was smiling. Damnit – he has no idea how exposed I feel.

"Am I naked under the sheets, too?!" I demanded. His face turned a brilliant shade of red, rivaling my eyes.

"N-no…" he stuttered, looking everywhere but at me. I shook my head – now I realized the black curtain following me.

"Listen," I began. He looked at me shyly and I sighed. "I know you meant well, but you just broke all of my defenses. My scars are open for you to see – do you like what you see?"

Fayt looked at me for a moment, and then smiled.

"Yes." I looked at him, surprised. There he sat, in that uncomfortable chair, smiling brightly at me like it was normal to beam at Albel the Wicked.

I reached forward and grasped the front of his shirt, lifting him towards me and off of that chair. His smile slowly began to fade, a look of confusion taking over.

"I'm s-," he began. Almost deadly slow, slow enough to drive me insane and I began it! Slowly and gently, I covered his lips with my own. Even though the kiss was brief, I pulled back and looked into a scarlet face.

Fayt remained silent, gaping at me. When I released his shirt, Fayt braced himself up from the mattress, gaping at me still. Having his gaze on me fore so long made me shift uncomfortably.

"Say something," I half pleaded in a whisper. He gazed even longer, and then opened his mouth.

"Chair's uncomfortable,'' Fayt breathed onto my lips while he kicked off his shoes and crawled onto my bed. I chuckled lightly and moved over to make room for him. He leaned against the headboard, looking into the soft light reflecting on the opposite wall.

Slowly the silence was making me flick in between sleep and consciousness. My eyes shut slowly, only to be snapped back open. It was my turn to be surprised now.

Fayt's lips covered my own in a shy but demanding kiss. He moved back and opened his eyes. I knew the surprise was very present on my face. Fayt acknowledged it with a smile.

"A good night kiss, Albel," he whispered. I smirked and pulled him towards me, crashing our lips together. His eyes shot open, his cheeks staining red again. I grazed his bottom lip with my tongue gently, asking for entry. He consented, opening his mouth. I smiled against his lips, slowly raping his mouth. I pulled back after a good while, smirking and wiping salvia from my chin. Fayt was breathing heavily, a small smile creeping along his lips. I noticed his lips were swollen and abused, just like mine.

"That was a good night kiss, Fayt," I smirked again. He smiled and jumped me, claiming my lips once more.

My bed was very comfortable that night.


End file.
